Harry Potter and the Behemoth of Darkness
by Jangoman
Summary: Before Voldemort, there was another, The Behemoth of Darkness. Now the next victims of the attacks are James parents. Where is The Behemoth of Darkness hiding? Well, I'll tell you that James and his group will have to find him... before it's too late. R


James Potter and the Behemoth of Darkness  
By: Jangoman  
  
Prologue: The Darkness  
  
The air about the man in front of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was very mysterious. Behind him, twelve hooded men with tiny ominous bloodshot red slits for eyes stood. Or floated actually. They resembled dementors, or in the future, they would resemble Death Eaters, but they were known as The Doom Embracers. They glided behind the man up front. If you would have saw them you thought it would have been Death coming to take you away, it was true darkness. The man up front had a flowing black cape, tattered and worn. He had on his head a pair of black shades; they were above his eyes in a resting position. His eyes were luminously green. He had spiked black hair and a well-built body frame. If you had known him in your childhood, you would have called him Ty Grondan. Ty had no past, only a future, a future as one of the most feared men in history, before Voldemort, there was one, The Behemoth of Darkness, and that was Ty.  
  
Ty walked in an almost-jaunt fashion, bouncing along the grass towards the large floating dark bull-like creature, a Behemoth, Ty's Behemoth. It was his transportation, and his mark, if this floated above your house, you'd need to run fast. really, really fast.  
  
Chapter 1: From Fun to Fright  
  
James stood in front of the store in Diagon Alley labeled: Quality Quidditch Supplies! Brandon Potter, James's dad led him into the shop. As the door swung shut behind him, it made a slight creaking noise. Mr. Potter spoke. "Alright, James, pick a broom." He said, without a hitch of surprise in his voice. James, a seventh year entered a tangle of brooms in one aisle and returned a minute later with a sparkling new broom. "Dad, this one is the newest one, The Nimbus 1002, but it's really expensive." James laid out his bait, and his dad took it. Mr. Potter replied almost instantly. "No matter James, that is the broom you want, then let's buy it." James gave a slight smile as he walked up to the counter. The old wizard at the counter had a long crooked nose and a small amount of gray hair sticking from the sides, just above his ears. The wizard spoke in a wheezing like voice. "Um. Brandon, how good. to see you." He said. Mr. Potter leaned in and spoke in a low voice. "Listen Dugo Fletcher, I know Mundungus needs the money we bet, but, sorry. Albanian won the Cup, so I get the free broom. But, the broom cost more then what he needed, so." Mr. Potter laid 50 galleons on the counter. Then left without another word.  
  
James was so excited as his father led him up to Quidditch Pitch: Rent a field today! Mr. Potter walked into the red double doors, James on his heels. Mr. Potter walked into a glorious room with gold statues of a snitch in each corner. Read Leather benches flanked the left and right side of the room, while in the middle laid a large pond with slight rippling waves. The pond had in it's center, a large glass structure, and a silver and gold walkway above the water towards it. James, curious walked onto the walkway and up to the glass structure. Inside was a model of a Quidditch pitch. It had the words Albania vs. Germany written in florescent gold at the bottom. The statues inside were moving. James could see Albania's Seeker: Rupert Whenzinhiemer catching the snitch from right under Germany's Seeker's nose. James remembered where he was, and stared through the glass towards the Rent desk, which, like everything else in the room, was gold and silver in color. Mr. Potter turned around from the desk and called. "Come on James, we have a pitch for an hour." James turned and ran off the walkway following his father to the side of the desk, and into a long hallway with numbers on doors spaced out every so often. Mr. Potter led him to room 66 and opened the door.  
  
James expected to see another wonderful room, except he saw a wide Quidditch pitch, with beautiful green lush grass. There were three hoops at each end, each taller then the last. Mr. Potter handed James his new broom and spoke. "Snitch." A restrained Snitch appeared. It was being held in an open black case that had appeared from nowhere. The Snitch's case flung open and it was shot into the air. "Go get it James." Mr. Potter said. 


End file.
